Angels
by Emi-chan
Summary: A challenge. Shonen Ai, and I'm not telling who is who (I use diffy names at the begining) unless you all review and say ya want to know.
1. Teaser

Just a lil teaser for ya. If ya like, review and I might decide to actually write the rest ^_^ (PS no, the first two chara's are NOT having sex)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's okay little one, No one will see us here."  
  
"ooohhh.. Narsinha... It feels soo good. Why would something this nice be a sin?"  
  
" I don't know Valoel. I just don't know..."  
  
Shekinah watched as the two hevenly bodies wings fluttered together in the anicent rituals that had been banned from the angels since the birth of man. As she watched the two angels sin upon the land of the mortal relm, she knew that there was only one thing to do, even if it did mean she would be away from her beloved mortals. Tell Sabbath.  
  
Leaving her home ground she flew into the clouds, hoping to remember the way to heavens gates. Uknown to her, both Sauriel and Raguel.  
  
"She is going to tell."  
  
Raguel nodded his agreement as they both parted their ways to finish their work before the end. 


	2. An end to create a begining

Okay, a first part. I'm still not telling my secrets but it's more than what I have up.  
  
  
~~~~~  
Heaven  
~~~~~  
  
Coming upon the gates to the thrones of the higher angels. Shekinah consulted with the gatekeeper. Telling him that it was of great importance, the gatekeeper let Shekinah into the gates to see the angel before god. Sabbath.   
  
Entering the room she kneeled before the hooded person before her. She took great lengths to show her respect to Sabbath for s/he was the head of the Seraphim who sat at the feet of god.   
  
Recieving the right to speak, Shekinah looked up to the cloaked figure and briefly wondered what was keep so secret beneath it all. Knowing that if she ever did get the hooded cloak off the Seraph she'd only meet wings of pure white covering the angel's eyes, for Seraphim didn't have two wings, but six. Two covering the eyes, two on the back and two covering the feet. Dismissing the thought, she proceded to tell Sabbath of the sin she had looked upon while performing the task of aiding the just mortals.   
  
Nodding to tell that s/he had noted the confession, the Seraph stood and walked away. As Shekinah pondered whether or not to follow, a Cherub greeted her and told her that Sabbath would take care of the problem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
As the turn of a cycle ended for the heavens, Sauriel and Raguel sat at the doors of time.  
  
"Tommarrow?" Sauriel asked.  
  
"Yes." Raguel answered looking over the tangeled web of cards laid before him. "It will all change tomarrow."  
  
Sauriel sighed, then turned to Raguel. "Promise me something."  
  
Raguel pulled his attention away from the cards," What?"  
  
"No matter what happens, I mean no matter what, don't forget me."  
  
A small smile apeared upon Raguel's face, "I swear on my cards, I'll never forget you my friend."  
  
Sauriel's eyes went wide, "Wow. Swearing on your cards..... You really mean it..."  
  
Taking Sauriel's hand in his he squezzed it hard, "Yes I mean it. Now and forever your my friend."  
  
Sauriel smiled, "Thank you my friend, thank you."  
  
As the two sat watching time go on, an omnious wind blew by. Gently, each card lifted off into the wind seemingly dissapearing at random untill only two were left. Tower and Judgement. (1)  
  
(1) Yes these are Tarot cards. Tower means a great change, and as the name says, Judgement means judgement or difficult choises will be made. 


	3. Banishment

Here's the 2nd (actually third) part of mine. Gross Gross ""Squick"" parts in there but, Everyone has been banished from heaven. Sabbath, Sauriel, and Raguel have their own hidden agenda's. Let's hope they get through it all!  
  
  
  
Bursting through the holy gates, Shekinah quickly made her way through the halls to God's throne room. After walking through almost every hallway she burst into Gods throne room only for the most brilliant light to blind her.  
  
When the light subsided, she looked up to see 5 giant wooden cross'. Knowing that Narsinha and Valoel were two of the angels to be crucified on those, she wondered who the other three were.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So this is it." Sauriel looked over at Raguel with a sad smile.  
  
"Yeah, this is it." Raguel looked over the cross' with a sad, but determined look. "You still want to?"  
  
"Yeah, somone has got to do it, and I doubt that little Valoel can do it all by himself."   
  
"Heh, I'm suprised that he's been doing what he has been. But I guess it's time."   
  
Sauriel closed his eyes and nodded as Raguel brought out the small silver dagger he always had with him. In a one swift motion, Sauriel's meter long braid was severed and hanging by the hand that had caught it. Raguel knew what was going to happen, and if certain precautions weren't made, they would never be able to complete their mission on the mortal plane.  
  
Moving part of his tunic aside, Raguel stuck the dagger deep into Sauriel's side. Cutting deep he pulled the dagger down in order to open his side up. Grabbing the velvet bag that held his most precious deck of tarot, he thrust it and his arm elbow deep into the wound. Reaching up around and past vital organs, he placed the deck of cards right behind the slowing, but still beating, heart. Pulling his fist from the bloody mess, he grabed the severed braid and thrust it into the wound. Once again making his way back up to the heart he wraped the braid around the deck of cards and the slowly beating organ.   
  
Standing up in front of Sauriel, Ragual handed the bloodied dagger to Sauriel. Not looking at all the blood he had shed himself, Sauriel dug the knife deep into Raguel's side, just like he had done to him. Pulling the dagger out, Sauriel shethed it and placed it in the same position within Ragual as Sauriel's braid and Ragual's cards had been placed in himself.  
  
"So," Sauriel held himself up by the stair railing behind him. "Anything we've forgotten?"   
  
Ragual looked up from the sidewalk, "Nothing, except for actually getting our asses crucified."   
  
"Damn, and we've actually DONE this before?"   
  
"Yeah, I don't know how. Hell, I don't know how your taking this all to well."  
  
"Heh, I'm death. How can I NOT take it?"  
  
"hn, whatever." Raguel slowly gets up and Sauriel slowly follows him as they walk tword the mass confusion that will soon be their end and begining.  
  
"(sigh) I just hope this goes over okay, I don't want to be pulling any stunts that'll cause mass damage to more than one plane."  
  
"Just do your work and don't worry about it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Shekinah watched in horror as Sauriel and Phanuel walked through the gathering audience and to the crucifix's. They stood there waiting as some of heaven's gaurds brought in a crying Valoel and a silent Narsinha.   
  
One by one the gaurds nailed the young angels hands and feet to the cross with nine inch spikes, letting the blood trail down onto the ground. As the crowd grew restless, the gaurds turned and started for the crowd. As everyone watched they grabbed Shekinah by the arms and led her to the last cross.  
  
"What is this!?! What have I done?" She yelled to Sabbath as the Seraphim gathered around the cross'.  
  
"The five of you are here to be banished to the mortal relm. All of you have committed sins that god cannot forgive."  
  
One of the other Seraphim spoke, "Valoel and Narsinha have committed the sin of Pleasure, which have been banned from all Angels. As for Sauriel and Raguel..."  
  
Both angels interupted the Seraphim, "We denounce God."  
  
"God is no longer the one who will rule over all relms." Raguel explained.  
  
"The blood will flow and the lands of heaven, earth, and hell will be cleansed and the true rulers will rise." Sauriel spoke out so all could hear.  
  
"And then we will be free to be as we were before he imprisoned her." The Seraphim had had enough and decided to take their spears and slit both Sauriel and Raguel's throughts.   
  
"As I was saying, They have denouced their creator. As for you, you have outgrown your bounds. You now threaten god and he refuses to have that. So you shall also be banished."  
  
So as all watched, the wings of the unfallen angels (Valoel and Narsinha) were ripped from their backs. As they were set aflame Sabbath stood before them and spoke.   
  
"The five of you will have exactly one year to find each other." The flames started to catch Sabbaths clothing, " Find each other and defeat the evils ahead." The flames burned away the clothing and the wings leaving a long raven haired figured with deep coal eyes, "Then you may take what is yours and be accepted back to the homes you've known throughout all eternity." God and all the angels watched as the Great Mother (Gaia) and the five angels dissapeared to the mortal relm. Through the air the words 'I'll be watching you.' could be heard in everyone's minds.  
  



End file.
